londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 68
History 3 October 1934: Existing service running from Chalk Farm Station via Camden Town, Euston, Russell Square, Holborn, Aldwych, Waterloo, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell, Herne Hill, Tulse Hill Station, West Norwood, Upper Norwood, Thornton Heath, West Croydon and Croydon Town Centre to South Croydon (Red Deer). An additional service operated during Monday-Saturday morning peaks, running from King's Cross via Euston and the above route to Waterloo Station. 30 January 1935: Journeys to/from King's Cross extended from Waterloo to Herne Hill. 15 May 1940: The King's Cross service revised to run all day Monday-Friday, and throughout Saturday mornings, and also extended during peak hours from Herne Hill to Upper Norwood. 27 October 1943: Certain Mon-Fri evening peak journeys from King's Cross extended beyond Upper Norwood to South Croydon. 2 May 1945: Mon-Fri service to/from King's Cross revised to run to Upper Norwood all day. 12 November 1947: Withdrawn between the Earl of Eldon and the Red Deer in South Croydon. 11 July 1951: King's Cross service withdrawn, replaced by route 196. 16 October 1957: Extended in South Croydon from the Earl of Eldon to the Bus Garage. 25 October 1986: Converted to one person operation. Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Euston and Chalk Farm, replaced by new route 168. 12 March 1994: Withdrawn between Euston and Chalk Farm, replaced by route 168, and also withdrawn between West Norwood (Bus Garage) and South Croydon, replaced by new route 68A. 30 January 1999: All of Monday-Friday, and part of Saturday operation transferred within Arriva London to Arriva London North East (former Grey-Green operation). 29 April 2000: Arriva London North operation withdrawn. Converted to low floor operation. 1 April 2006: Contract awarded to London Central. Withdrawn between the Station and the Bus Garage in West Norwood. 6 February 2016: Start date for conversion to New Bus for London operation. Operators Route 68 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-31 March 2006 *London Central/Go-Ahead London: 1 April 2006-present Garages Route 68 has been operated from the following garages: *Nunhead (AH): 3 October 1934-12 December 1939 *Norwood (N): 3 October 1934-4 January 1974; 27 October 1984-31 March 2006 *Chalk Farm (CF): 3 October 1934-27 October 1978; 25 April 1981-24 October 1986 *Holloway (J): 13 December 1939-21 April 1942 *Croydon (TC): 17 December 1939-17 November 1940; 22 May 1946-11 March 1994 *Camberwell (Q): 2 May 1951-10 July 1951; 18 June 1972-26 October 1984; 1 April 2006-present *Thornton Heath (TH): 22 October 1952-5 October 1954; 3 February 1985-19 October 1986 *Walworth (WL): 9 January 1972-11 June 1972 *Stamford Hill (SF): 30 January 1999-24 March 2000 *Barking (DX): 1 February 1999-26 March 1999 *Tottenham (AR): 27 March 2000-28 April 2000 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Euston *Euston Station (10, 18, 30, 59, 73, 91, 205, 253, 390, 476, Northern line, Victoria line, Caledonian Sleepers, London Midland, London Overground, Virgin Trains) *Upper Woburn Place (168) *Tavistock Square *Russell Square (98*, Piccadilly line) *Southampton Row (188, X68) *Theobald's Road (8*, 19*, 25*, 38*, 55*, 242*, 243*) *Kingsway / Holborn Station (1, 171, 521, Central line, Piccadilly line) *Aldwych / The Royal Courts of Justice (4*, 15*, 26*, 76*, 341*) *Aldwych / Somerset House (6, 9, 11, 13, 23, 87, 91, 172, RV1) *Waterloo Bridge / South Bank (77*, 139, 176, 211*, 381*, 507*) *Waterloo Station / Waterloo Road (59, X68, Bakerloo line, Jubilee line, Northern line, Waterloo & City line, South West Trains, Southeastern) *The Old Vic *St George's Circus (1, 168, 172, 188) *Elephant & Castle / London Road (12, 45, 53, 63, 100, 148, 155, 344, 360, 363, 453, 468, C10, Bakerloo line) *Elephant & Castle Station (35, 40, 133, 136, 196, 333, 343, 415, P5, Northern line, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Larcom Street *East Street *Westmoreland Road *Camberwell Road / Albany Road (42) *Bowyer Place *Medlar Street (12, 171) *Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (36*, 45, 185, 345, 436*, 484) *Coldharbour Lane (40, 176) *King's College Hospital (for Denmark Hill Station) (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Champion Hill *Blanchedowne *Deepdene Road (42) *Herne Hill Road (P4*) *Frankfurt Road *Hollingbourne Road *St Paul's Church *Herne Hill Station (37*, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Brockwell Park (3, 196, 201, 322, 690) *Rosendale Road *Brockwell Park Gardens *Deronda Road *Thurlow Park Road *Tulse Hill Station (2, 201*, 415*, 432*, P13*, Southern, Thameslink) *Elmcourt Road *Lancaster Avenue (315) *Norwood Road / Robson Road (322, X68) *West Norwood Station (2, 196, 432, 468, Southern) Route departing West Norwood *West Norwood Station (2, 196, 315, 432, 468, 690, X68, Southern) *Norwood Road / Robson Road (322*) *Lancaster Avenue (2, 432) *Tulse Hill Station (201*, 415*, P13*, Southern, Thameslink) *Thurlow Park Road *Deronda Road *Brockwell Park Gardens *Rosendale Road *Brockwell Park (3, 37*, 196, 201, 322, 690) *Herne Hill Station (Southeastern, Thameslink) *Hollingbourne Road *Frankfurt Road *Herne Hill Road (42, P4*) *Deepdene Road *Blanchedowne *Champion Hill (for Denmark Hill Station) (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink) *King's College Hospital (40, 176, 185, 484) *Coldharbour Lane *Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (35, 36*, 45, 148, 185, 345*, 436*) *Camberwell Green (12, 171) *Medlar Street *Wyndham Road *Bowyer Place *Camberwell Road / Albany Road (42) *Westmoreland Road *East Street *Larcom Street (P5) *Heygate Street *Elephant & Castle Station (12, 35, 40, 100, 133, 136, 148, 155, 196, 333, 343, 344*, 360*, 415, 453*, C10*, Northern line, Southeastern, Thameslink) *Elephant & Castle / London Road (1, 45, 53, 63, 168, 172, 188, 363, Bakerloo line) *St George's Circus *The Old Vic *Waterloo Station / Tenison Way (59, 77*, 139, 211*, 243, 381*, 507*, 521, X68, Bakerloo line, Jubilee line, Northern line, Waterloo & City line, South West Trains, Southeastern) *Waterloo Bridge / South Bank (4, 26, 76, 341, RV1) *Lancaster Place (6*, 9*, 13*, 87*, 139, 176) *Aldwych / Kingsway (4, 11, 15, 23, 26, 76, 172, 341) *Holborn Station (1, 243, 521, Central line, Piccadilly line) *Southampton Row / Theobald's Road (8*, 19*, 25*, 38*, 55*, 242*) *Russell Square Station (98, Piccadilly line) *Tavistock Square *Upper Woburn Place / Euston Road (168) *Euston Bus Station (10, 18, 30, 59, 73, 91, 205, 253, 390, 476, Northern line, Victoria line, Caledonian Sleepers, London Midland, London Overground, Virgin Trains) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Euston Euston Bus Station, Euston Square, Upper Woburn Place, Tavistock Square, Woburn Place, Russell Square, Southampton Row, Kingsway, Aldwych, Strand, Lancaster Place, Waterloo Bridge, Waterloo Road, St George’s Circus, London Road, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell Road, Camberwell Green, Denmark Hill, Herne Hill, Norwood Road, Norwood High Street Route departing West Norwood Knight’s Hill, Norwood Road, Herne Hill, Denmark Hill, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Road, Walworth Road, Elephant & Castle, London Road, Waterloo Road, Tenison Way, Waterloo Road, Waterloo Bridge, Lancaster Place, Aldwych, Kingsway, Southampton Row, Russell Square, Woburn Place, Tavistock Square, Upper Woburn Place, Euston Square, Euston Bus Station Timetable information First bus from Euston: 0520 (0524 Sundays) First bus from West Norwood: 0521 Last bus from Euston: 0005 Last bus from West Norwood: 0037 Routes 68 and N68 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Holborn and West Norwood. Route N91 provides a night service between Aldwych and Euston. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:London Central Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Norwood (N) Category:Nunhead (AH) Category:Chalk Farm (CF) Category:Holloway (J) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Walworth (London Transport, WL) Category:Stamford Hill (Arriva, SF) Category:Barking (DX) Category:Tottenham (AR) Category:Buses serving Euston Category:Buses serving Russell Square Category:Buses serving Holborn Category:Buses serving Aldwych Category:Buses serving Waterloo Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Walworth Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving Herne Hill Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses serving West Norwood Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses formerly serving Chalk Farm Category:Buses formerly serving Camden Town Category:Buses formerly serving King's Cross Category:Buses formerly serving Crown Point Category:Buses formerly serving Upper Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses formerly serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Routes running in 1934